Matsumoto bei der Arbeit
by YuryJulian
Summary: Es ist kaum zu glauben, aber der Fukutaichou der zehnten Division ist tatsächlich freiwillig dabei ihre Arbeit zu tun. Ob da nicht doch ein Grund dahinter steckt?


_Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an Bleach gehören Kubo Tite und ich bekomme kein Geld für das Schreiben dieser Fanfic! _

_Anm: Jaja, schon wieder eine Challenge, wer glaubt denn, hier würde es noch etwas anderes geben? Diese Geschichte beinhaltet zwei Challenges. 1. Matsumoto macht ihre Arbeit und Hitsugaya weiß, da stimmt etwas nicht. 2. Es ist Bewertungswoche und Matsumoto arbeitet, weil sie Angst hat, sonst schlecht bewertet zu werden. Gestellt von meiner Sista Samusa. ;) _

_Taichou Captain_

_Fukutaichou Vize-Captain_

**Matsumoto bei der Arbeit**

by Yury Julian

Überrascht musste Hitsugaya an diesem Morgen feststellen, dass er nicht der erste im Büro war und dazu machte sein Fukutaichou noch seine Arbeit. Für Matsumoto Rangiku war dies überaus merkwürdig. Achtsam ging Hitsugaya zu seinem Schreibtisch und warf ein „Guten Morgen", in den Raum.

„Guten Morgen, Captain!", antwortete Matsumoto lächelnd und verdächtig freundlich.

Okay, dachte Hitsugaya, vielleicht war ihr das ewige trinken, feiern und schlafen langweilig geworden. Es war auf jeden Fall eine willkommene Abwechslung sie arbeiten zu sehen. Ihre Motivation dazu würde er auf keinen Fall irgendwie wieder runter schrauben versuchen, schon gar nicht, wenn sie es freiwillig tat.

„Möchtest du etwas Tee? Ich habe vor nicht einmal einer Minute einen gemacht", fragte sie ihn mit ihrer fröhlichen Stimme und versuchte so auf eine angenehme Art und Weise seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Na gut, nun war er sich sicher, hier stimmte etwas nicht. Matsumoto bot ihm Tee an? Wollte sie ihn bestechen?

Hitsugayas Augenbraue wanderte ein Stück höher. Er versuche hinter die Absichten Matsumotos in ihrem lächelnden Gesicht zu kommen. „Möchtest du?", fragte sie erneut.

„Nein, danke", sagte Hitsugaya trocken.

„Du bekommst dennoch einen", sagte Matsumoto und eilte aus dem Raum.

Hitsugaya setzte sich langsam hinter seinen Schreibtisch und ging die morgendliche Post durch, die darauf lag. Ganz oben auf dem Stapel befand sich ein Formular aus dem Hauptquartier und einer kurzen Notiz dazu. „Bitte bewerten Sie ihren Fukutaichou bis zum Ende der Woche indem Sie das Formular ausfüllen."

Es fiel ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Matsumoto musste seine Post geöffnet haben und dabei auch auf eben diese Nachricht vom Hauptquartier gestoßen sein und nun hatte sie Angst, er würde ihr eine schlechte Bewertung geben. Er sollte diese neue Motivation von ihr nutzen um einige Dinge diese Woche abzuarbeiten.

Matsumoto kam mit zwei Bechern zurück und stellte ihm einen auf den Tisch. „Ich hoffe du magst ihn, Taichou."

„Danke", sagte er und nahm den Stapel Papierarbeit. „Matsumoto?"

Sie drehte sich herum.

„Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun?", fragte er sie und versuchte sich ein lachen zu verkneifen.

„Jeden, Taichou", sagte sie.

Genau, bis zum Ende der Woche würde sie wirklich absolut alles für ihn tun. Hitsugaya drückte ihr den Papierstapel in die Hand und nahm seinen Becher mit dem Tee. „Ich habe gleich eine Besprechung und werde vor dem Nachmittag nicht zurück sein. Bitte erledige du meine Arbeit bis dahin."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Taichou, alles wird bis dahin fertig sein."

„Ich verlasse mich auf dich", sagte er und verließ das Büro. Auf dem Flur begann sich ein breites Grinsen über seinem Gesicht auszubreiten. Was sollte er jetzt am besten mit seiner neu gewonnen Freizeit anfangen? Nochmal nach Hause gehen und sich in seinen Garten legen oder Hinamori in der fünften Division besuchen? Er hatte schließlich nur einmal im Jahr die Möglichkeit für einige Tage zu entspannen und Matsumoto hatte bisher niemals heraus gefunden, dass er ihre Bewertung immer sofort machte und diese ausgezeichnet ausfiel. In gewisser Weise mochte er Matsumoto sehr gerne und würde ihr niemals auf die Weise Schaden zufügen. Sicherlich, sie war häufig eine Belastung für seine Nerven, aber in schwierigen Situationen konnte man jederzeit auf sie zählen. Besonders während der Bewertungswoche.

ENDE

written: 31/7/06


End file.
